


L'envie

by DoctorStretch



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Alternate Universe - Office, Amélie in a sexy kimono, Angst, Boss/Employee Relationship, Bottom Widowmaker | Amélie Lacroix, Cunnilingus, Don't get caught, F/F, Female Solo, Fluff, Fun, Kissing, Lesbian Sex, Masturbation, Peeping, Smut, Teasing, Top Lena "Tracer" Oxton, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-01-04 01:18:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12158652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorStretch/pseuds/DoctorStretch
Summary: Lena attends an interview for a new position at the fashion magazine 'Vogue'. Due to some unforseen circumstances, it doesn't plan out, how she imagined it to though...





	1. Interviews

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ProfessorStretch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProfessorStretch/gifts).



> Heya! I wrote this fanfiction as a present for my best friend.  
> Therefore please don't expect any beta reading or anything as I just wrote it on the fly. Just enjoy it! The story is already finished and I'll release a chapter every friday.
> 
> Have fun!

„What’s your name chérie?“, the blue haired woman asked her. “Oxton, Miss, Lena Oxton. A pleasure to meet you!”, Lena answered the well-dressed lady. The woman looked up behind her desk and moved her eyes from Lena’s application papers to her body, checking every part from head to toe, until she stopped and looked her directly into the eyes.

“Alright then tell me, chérie, why should I choose you and none of the other applicants? With what…” She glanced at Lenas exposed legs, as she was wearing a rather short outfit during this summer heat. “… _qualities_ , can you convince me?”

Lena was quite nervous, so she told herself, that she just imagined this woman peeking at her pants. She steadied herself and answered: ”I got some working experience across several jobs in the field in Manchester, Miss, and at least successfully finished training as a postwoman before. Otherwise, I can’t tell you too much. I’m always in a good mood, friendly to everyone and I have to say I’m rather quick. Overall, you shouldn’t be disappointed, if your company choses to employ me as the person responsible for all the mail and orders of this bureau!”

Lena breathed out, she spoke quite fast, but in honor of the situation that was understandable. The interviewer chuckled after hearing her speech; it was one of the most amazing sounds Lena had ever heard in her life.

“Then I have a very good message for you – you are hired!” Lena sat there in awe. “A-are you for real? Wowser! Thank you very much!”

“It’s alright, chérie. Now please lead in the next one.” Lena got up and was about to leave the door, when she heard the faint sound of the interviewer’s words: "Tu seras à moi."

 

* * *

 

 

Lena Oxton had just moved to London and in order to fulfil her dreams she needed a stable job and income, to one day realize her own shop.

That’s when she sent in an application to the ‘Vogue’ fashion magazines headquarter in London, where they were searching a person responsible for every mail and packages the headquarters receives and sorting it towards the right people and similar tasks. For that kind of job it had a high basic income and due to the high renting fees in London it was more than welcome for Lena, that she got so lucky and landed the job.

She could start next week, so there wasn’t much time for her to prepare, but what was there really to prepare for a job as a mailwoman of a fashion magazine?

 

It was Monday and the first day of work for Lena. The sun was already up and it seemed to be another sunny summer day. ‘Perfect! Such a lovely weather for my first day’, she thought while dressing herself.

She didn’t receive any working clothes, so either she would get some at work or she could come in her own clothes. So in light of the sunny weather, Lena dressed in some formal, but still comfy and light clothes, as she would need to go around the whole office building. After all she ended up with wearing a white blouse and some short brown pants.

“Phew, I hope this will be a good first day!”

 

* * *

 

 

After arriving in front of the really tall Vogue headquarters office, Lena went towards the reception desk. A nicely dressed elderly woman greeted her.

“Good morning, how may I help you?”

“Hello, Miss…” Lena glanced at her name plate”…Amari! It’s actually my first day of work here, but I don’t really know where I have to go or to whom I need to speak about everything. I’m a bit lost” She sighed. It was a bit embarrassing not knowing what to do or where to go.

Miss Amari gave her a smile and answered: “What’s your name, dear? I can check in our system and lead you the right way! We wouldn’t want to let you arrive late on your first day, right?”

“Ohh, that would be wonderful! My name is Oxton, Lena Oxton. I’m the new postwoman here, nice to meet you!”, she exclaimed in glee, as she was rather nervous now.

Miss Amari wrinkled her forehead. “Well… that is rather strange my dear… are you absolutely sure about that? Just five minutes ago I welcomed our **new** postwoman and she wasn’t called Oxton… quite a lovely girl though, I think she was Korean. You aren’t in the wrong building, aren’t you?”

Lena’s heart sank into her shoes. Did she end up in the wrong building? No, she was right, this was the Vogue magazines headquarters, as the big bright letters behind the reception desk indicated. ‘Snap, what is happening here?’, she worried. Tipping from one toe to another, she turned to the receptionist again.

“I..I really don’t know Miss. I’m totally right here, as I did my interview here too! This is the Vogue magazines headquarters, right? Maybe there were two positions as postwoman? Could you… could you please check the system just for my name then, maybe?”

The sight of the uncomfortable Lena must have been quite heartbreaking, as the Miss gave her another smile and started typing into her computer right away.

“I’ll check it my dear, we’ll surely find the solution!” Some minutes, that felt like an eternity for Lena, passed and Miss Amari looked at her in a completely another way. “I need to make a phone call my dear, please wait a bit on the seat there until I’m back.”

“S-sure…”, Lena answered her. She was feeling quite miserable now, sitting there in the lobby and waiting for the definite answer, what was wrong here.

An additional few minutes passed until Miss Amari was back and waved Lena towards her.

“Well… I found our… problem, my dear. You aren’t in the system employed as a postwoman, because you didn’t get the job.” Lena’s mind collapsed upon hearing that. ‘What the actual…!? What!?’

The woman continued: ”But I have something else to tell you. You are indeed employed here at Vogue magazine. I’m meant to tell you to use the elevator to the 25th level, which is the highest in the building and wait in front of room B69. That is all. And cheer up girl! Everything will be alright” She was smiling now.

Lena didn’t know how to comprehend this new information. So she wasn’t employed as a postwoman, but she **was** employed at Vogue magazine. But…. as what? Unsure what to think of this, she jumped into the elevator and began her ascend to the 25 th floor, where she stood now in front of room B69.

The floor was really glamorous, with a nice variety of decorations and colors. Every few meters was another framed painting of one of the most iconic Vogue covers from the last years.

Lena looked around a bit more and saw the plate of the door, she was waiting in front of: _Amélie Guillard, CEO of Vogue magazine._

‘The CEO!!?? Blimey, what am _I_ doing here?’, she thought. There wasn’t much time for thinking though, as another door at the floor opened and two elegant dressed woman walked outside towards Lena. The first one had blond gorgeous hair, with a short pony tail and she was wearing a white blazer. She had a gentle smile, but her eyes looked sharp. A few steps behind her was a chocolate skinned woman with black hair sprinkled with a few golden ornaments. She was wearing a normal formal outfit, but she was also wearing glasses and an important looking folder under her arms.

“Hello, what are you doing on this floor, if I may ask?”, the blonde woman asked her. Now Lena felt even more uncomfortable and misplaced.

“S-sorry Miss… I’m just really confused myself. You know, I was supposed to start as a postwoman here today, but I arrived and everything is wrong… and I-I’m supposed to not have gotten this job now, but a completely different one, but I just don’t know anything!” It felt good to let her emotions a bit loose. She inhaled shortly. “I’m sorry Miss, I’m just feeling super lost right now and no one tells me anything.”

The blonde woman mustered Lena with a completely different look and gave her a knowing smile. She smirked and said to her:”Ohhhh, I know _exactly_ who you are. My name is Angela Ziegler, I’m vice CEO of the Vogue magazine here in London. And behind me is my personal assistant Fareeha Amari, you may have met her mother at the reception desk too. Now don’t be shy and just go in the door – after knocking of course. I know perfectly well, how awaited you are inside. Hush now.”

The two ladies moved on and Lena, still utterly confused, just went with the flow and knocked on the door.

“Oui, come in!”, a female voice sounded from inside the room. A voice which Lena was sure, she had already heard somewhere before…

Lena opened the door and was standing in a grand bureau with two work places. One at the entrance which was rather small, but functional, and another one fairly huge with everything essential to work with. Leaned on the bigger desk was the interviewer from last week. Lena’s heart skipped a short beat. She had been two nervous the last time to really grasp it, but now she saw such how beautiful this woman really was.

The woman greeted her with a pleasant smile and mustered her rather… unconventional outfit.

“Excuse me, Miss… Guillard?”, Lena asked. “I really don’t know what I’m doing here… if you may help me out a bit?”

Miss Guillard chuckled. Again, this most perfect sound of her voice, sending shivers down Lena’s spine now.

“Well, Miss Oxton, you came into our interview area and landed by me, where I was holding my own interviews. As I recall you sent in an application as a…postwoman? The thing is though, that you went into the wrong corridor. The interviews for the job as a postwoman were on the corridor to the right. You went to the left and landed in my room.”

“Oh..sh..”, Lena answered. “I hope I didn’t make you or anyone else here any trouble!”

Miss Guillard let her eyes trace around Lena’s body, who was totally oblivious to that. She licked her lips, like a cat awaiting her pray. “Oh no, not the slightest. I would rather even go as far and say, that you made my day, when you came in, chérie.”

Lena started to blush.

“In fact, all the other applicants were just so… boring. None of them caught my attention and they weren’t exactly what I was searching for. Until you stepped into the room with your outfit.” She leaned a bit more forward and showed some of her fantastic cleavage towards Lena.

“The interview where you jumped in was actually for a position as my _personal_ assistant. You may have met Miss Ziegler and her assistant outside. I was searching for a similar someone for my office here.”

Lena gulped and tried not to look too far down Miss Guillard’s cleavage.

“I know you didn’t apply for this job, but I can assure you, the payment is absolutely worth your trouble and you should have no problems afterwards with whatever you want to do. About your tasks… they aren’t too hard to do and I’ll _personally_ show you how to do every one of them”, Miss Guillard told her.

Lena still mesmerized by the sight answered her: “S-sure Miss. Actually, that sounds really hot –s-sorry I meant to say good. Good!”

Miss Guillard chuckled. “Well another thing is that my personal assistant has to live close to me as I’m up relatively early in the morning and we can’t miss any crucial time. I’m living two blocks from this building and you would move in into a smaller apartment right next to mine. Would that be a problem for you, chérie?”

She now straightened back towards the desk, savoring every thirsty glance she could get from Lena, while doing so.

Lena was able to regain some more posture as well. “Sure Miss, that would be no problem. It will definitely be fancier than where I’m living right now!”

Her boss got up from the desk and walked towards Lena.

“Sounds like we have an agreement then. And just so you know, I call my assistants by first name. Do we have a deal?”, she said and reached out her delicate hand.

Lena didn’t need to think twice about it and reached for Miss Guillard’s hand. “Deal! So, what are we doing now?”

Miss Guillard smirked and purred: “Now, _Lena_ , it’s time to undress you.”


	2. Temptation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who knew that small places can be really uncomfortable?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to the overwhelming reaction to the first chapter, I'll just go ahead and upload a new chapter every day. So you'll have the whole story on ~Wednesday (depending on your timezone; don't sue me if it's not there).
> 
> Enjoy!

Lena’s blood shot instantly in her head and she was unable to properly think about what she had just heard. “W-what!?”

Miss Guillard laughed. “Oh, you sweet foolish girl. You can’t work as my assistant in your current outfit. Even though I have to admit, you look really tempting.” She gave Lena a wink.

“We’ll go through your task and timetables for your work on the way to my apartment, chérie. And there we’ll chose you a proper outfit. C'est parti!” She gestured Lena towards the door and she could just follow the lead of her new boss.

Even though she felt rather overwhelmed, Lena felt something else too. She had a warm cozy feeling in her chest and the situation just felt… right. After her hard work and the struggles of this day, this might develop into something, which she will thoroughly enjoy.

* * *

On their way down to the foyer, they didn’t talk much. Or rather Lena was unable to really get into any meaningful conversation. It was still a bit too much for her, especially being this close in a tiny room with this gorgeous woman.

“We are here, chérie”, her boss said to her. But Lena was still sunk into her thoughts. How would this work be? What would she chose as her outfit? Endless possibilities that all flied through her mind.

Suddenly she felt something at her ear. “We are here, _Lena_ ”, Miss Guillard breathed softly into her ear emphasizing and drawing out the sound of her name.

Lena squealed. “I-I’m sorry, Miss! Oh, we are already in the foyer.”

Miss Guillard led her to the reception desk, where she saw a familiar face. The older woman gave her a wink.

“Miss Amari, would you be so kind to call Mister Wilhelm? I’ll depart earlier today, there is something important I need to take care of”, she said to her, while giving meaningful glances towards Lena.

“Of course Miss Guillard, right away!”, the receptionist answered her.

“Let’s go, Lena, my chauffeur will arrive soon in front of the building”, she announced and went through the revolving door.

When Lena stepped outside she was greeted with a warm sunshine after all. Everything was rather calm and a small breeze floated through the street. In front of her was another beautiful sight, she couldn’t dare to miss though. Miss Guillard stood before the stairs and the sunshine highlighted her curves very well.

‘Wow, she is so beautiful. As CEO of vogue and being this beautiful and confident… she surely must be married or something’, Lena thought.

A black Limousine arrived at the end of the stairs and a big white haired man stepped outside.

“Arghh, Miss Guillard!”, he called her. “How are you? Fancy to drive home again?”

Lena had never seen this man before, but she already felt like he was one of the most genuine heartwarming persons there were in the world.

“Lena, this is my chauffeur, Mister Wilhelm. He was already chauffeur for my family before and he’s the closest family I have left now. Don’t let his size fool you, he is the gentlest person I know. Reinhardt, would you please take me and Miss Oxton to my apartment? She is my new personal assistant.”

Mister Wilhelm had a shiny glance in his eyes, when he answered. “Very kind of you, Miss. I never regretted starting to work for you. And hallo! You can call me Reinhardt, meine Liebe.” He held out his huge hand.

“Heya! You can call me Lena! Nice to meet you Reinhardt”, she told him and gave him her hand. They exchanged a short, but warm handshake.

“Alright, Miss Guillard. I’ll pack your stuff in the back, then we can start”, Reinhardt said to Miss Guillard.

“Thank you, Reinhardt”, she responded and opened the doors. “Come on in Lena, you sit with me.”

Lena followed her boss into the limousine and was in awe by the sight of the interior. She had never been in a limousine before and never dreamed of something like this. There was a window between the driver and the backroom, which was way too big for only two people and there seemed to be some kind of minibar and other stuff. But at least you could have some nice privacy in here.

For better or for worse.

* * *

“We have a bit of time until we arrive at my apartment. You know… London traffic. How about we go through your tasks, chérie?”, Miss Guillard offered Lena.

Lena sat on the opposite side of her boss and tried the hardest to look away, as the sight of her was a little bit too revealing for her liking.

“Yes, I would be delighted, Miss!”, she replied quickly. Hoping that the other woman wouldn’t catch the kind of feeling she invoked in Lena.

“As I told you before your apartment will be next to mine. A normal day of your work involves the following: I expect my breakfast at point 6.45am, which we’ll have together and talk about a few quick things, which will happen on the following day. Afterwards Reinhardt will drive us to the office and we’ll go to my bureau until we have one of our daily meetings. Your job is to have my data ready and have anything important, I might need, handy. Don’t be shy if I forget something, just tell me straight away. Time is important in our business.

Those meetings often take quite some time, that’s why there is often lunch involved. If we proceed accordingly with everything, we will work through some of the stuff from the meetings in my office, if there aren’t any important visitors or dates. That’s another thing. You’ll be responsible for my timetable. So try to mesmerize everything that is in there. At 17.00pm we normally drive home and you are free to do what you want. But have your phone ready, cause if something urgent comes up I’ll call you straight away. And then I expect you to follow my order.”

Miss Guillard looked into Lena’s eyes, who had slightly wandered off during the speech, and gauged in as much as she could from the revealing sight.

The woman chuckled. “This was quite the monologue, but I can see that you are a good listener. And you seem to have seen something, which caught your _attention_.” With that she leaned a bit towards Lena.

Lena shook her red head. “Y-Yes, Miss. But I heard you loud and clear and everything..” She coughed. “I just looked at your nice b…blouse, haha.”

Upon that Miss Guillard got more adventurous and put her foot between Lena’s legs.

“Oh, is that so?”, she purred. “I can definitely show you more… once we are in my apartment.”

The air got thinner by the minute for Lena. “Oh, I would love to see more of your… clothes, Miss.”

‘Oh god, oh god. When are we finally arriving? This women is starting to drive me insane’, Lena thought.

Miss Guillard moved her foot a bit further towards Lena’s nether regions, without breaking eye contact.

“Are you ready, Lena?”, she cooed to her assistant.

“R-ready Miss?”, Lena whimpered. Unsure of what would happen next.

“Yes, chérie. We are arriving just now”, she answered her with a devilish smirk and put her foot away. “Time to get up and get you a nice outfit.”

* * *

The Guillard apartment was fairly huge and had one of the most amazing looks above the city of London. Lena had expected some rather cold and modern interior design, but while it was still somewhat modern, the place didn’t feel cold at all. There was a big living room with a cozy couch area and a huge balcony, whit lots of little flower pots, brightening the view you had. Her kitchen was in a country house style, with lots of white and decorated wood. You could see that this woman was wealthy, but still, she showed it off without looking boastful.

Next to what Lena guessed was her bedroom, was her dressing room, which was bigger than Lena’s bedroom.

“Now we can find something suiting for you, which my tailor will make fitting to you afterwards we get your style. Anything that might catch your eye, chérie?”, she asked Lena.

Lena looked around in the room and saw such a huge variety of different colored dresses, blouses, blazers and all other kinds of clothing, it was hard to choose any individual piece. Way behind in the corner she saw a different kind of shelf though, which was a bit aside the others. She could only vaguely see what was on there, but most of it was black and had interesting forms, there was also some leather…

Miss Guillard coughed. “That is something for a different day, chérie”, she purred. “You might want to look here at the right to me, where most of the business stuff is stored.”

Lena nodded awkwardly and looked around said shelf. Nearly everything here looked really fancy and suiting for a job like hers, so she didn’t think she could pick anything wrong.

“Miss Guillard, I don’t think there is any piece of clothing here, that wouldn’t be to my liking or suiting for the job. How about you chose one for me?”, Lena asked her.

Miss Guillard eyes lit up and she smiled. “I am delighted, Lena, such a wonderful idea.” She quickly glanced around the clothing and picked one.

“This should suit you perfectly. So what now…?”, she asked Lena, who was a bit fuzzy, after being so close to her boss all day already. Even worse her apartment smelled like her perfume too and it started to fog Lena’s mind, as it just smelled too good.

“W-well, it’s been a long first day already, Miss. If you choose this outfit for me, I would really like it. Maybe it’s time for me to go to my new apartment and look around?”, she asked her sheepishly.

Her boss mustered her and saw the heat in Lena’s face. She made a step towards her and grabbed her wrists, pinning her to the wall behind her.

“You could undress here too, you know? But if you wish so, I’ll see you then tomorrow morning. Your apartment is open, keys are inside. Have a good night’s sleep, _chérie_ ”, she teased her.

Lena was now just a hot mess and quickly grabbed her stuff and said her goodbye, glad when she entered her own apartment.

She was rather exhausted from the day and the constant teasing from her boss, so she just looked shortly around where everything was and made herself a bath. It was a big bathtub and there were some bottles of bubble bath, which Lena gladly used. She undressed and dipped her toes into the hot water, slowly but surely, the rest of her body followed.Lying in the hot water, she was reminiscing about the events of the day.

‘The payment of the job is really amazing and I even spare the money for most of the other basic things like living or food! Mum would be so proud if she could see my like this. And Miss Guillard is really amazing. How kind she is, giving me such a chance’, she thought.

While thinking of the woman, Lena started to wash her own body, starting with her legs.

‘She really has nice curves… and was she flirting with me all day or is that just her normal way to act around people?!’, she asked herself.

Thinking about every little tidbit, like her shown cleavage, the teasing in the car and finally the pinning onto the wall… The heat was now not only from the hot water, but also from within. Lena couldn’t help but to give in her lust and she started to slowly caress her breast, while the other hand found her way to her slid. Slowly playing around with her clit, she managed fairly easy to come close to a climax relatively fast, but she didn’t want it yet. Building up all the sexual tension all day, she was glad that her panties hadn’t been too wet. To get herself over the edge Lena adjusted herself in the water and grabbed the shower head. Turning it on slowly, the water jets started to message her sex in an incredibly arousing way. She was still thinking about the perfect curves of her boss until she finally came to her climax.

“Ughhh”, she exhaled and crumbled back into the water.

She was still in the water for a good while, until she fell into bed for a fair and sound sleep.


	3. Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena has her very first day as the new personal assistant to Miss Guillard

The alarm clock started to buzz at 6.00 am and Lena groggily got up from her bed. She needed a little while to adjust herself to the unfamiliar surroundings, but it didn’t take her too long. After she went into the shower there was another problem though. What should she wear for breakfast?

All her stuff was still in her small apartment and she only had the pajama that she was wearing this night or her dirty outfit from yesterday.

“Well, guess my pajama will have to do…”, she said and jumped back into her cream colored pajama with the fuzzy bear on the chest.

Lena went outside her apartment and grabbed her keycard. Apparently it was programmed to function for Miss Guillard’s apartment too, in case something happened or just for the usual daily tasks.

She hold the keycard in front of the lock and the green light signaled her, to come in. Lena went straight to the kitchen and wondered, what Miss Guillard might like for breakfast.

“Probably something sweet… or hearty?”, she wondered. At least she remembered to call the reception that they may deliver them some bread rolls, so they had _something_ to eat. Lena went all in and presented different kinds of jam, honey, meat and cheese on the dining table, while also decorating it with some lovely shaped vegetables.

Then something else caught her eye. A crêpe maker. Miss Guillard had French origin, so surely she would fancy something like this for breakfast. Otherwise it wouldn’t stand here.

Lena grabbed the plug and wanted to start heating on the plate, while she prepared the crêpe dough. But upon plugging in, she heard a really bizarre sound coming from the machine and some electro smog started to come up.

“Blimey! My first real work day and I break down her crêpe maker… She will kill me”, Lena muttered.

To make up for it she had a different plan though. She grabbed some eggs from the freezer and prepared them together with bacon right next to the oven. She waited until 6.40 am and slowly put them in a pan and started her final work. In the meantime she already got the bread rolls delivered.

At 6.45 am she heard some footsteps coming down the little stairs from the bedroom.

“Good morning, Lena, what is that lovely smell?”, Miss Guillard asked her. Still concentrated on the pan Lena answered: “Oh I just made some eggs and bacon. I didn’t know what you preferred for breakfast and I kinda… broke your crêpe maker… .”

Lena circled the floor with her foot and turned towards her boss. The sight was unreal. Miss Guillard was wearing a very showing rosé colored kimono, with various flower decals printed on it. Not only was her cleavage shown, but every step she took revealed her whole leg. Lena gasped.

“Oh Chérie, it’s alright. I do prefer sweet things though and Like to _nibble_.”,she purred. “And I have to say, I really love bears as well.” Lena caught wind of her eyes and saw that she had spilled some water on her pajama top, revealing a bit from her chest, as she wasn’t wearing any bra this morning.

Red as a tomato Lena grabbed a towel and rubbed herself dry, so it wasn’t as revealing anymore. “S-sorry, Miss. I didn’t realize it.”, she apologized.

“Oh what for? I did like what I saw”, Miss Guillard said with a wink. “And after all we are in the same club today.”

Lena rubbed her head. “Excuse me, what do you mean?”

“Same as you, I’m wearing _nothing_ under my kimono in the morning, chérie”, she teased her. And if it was possible, Lena’s head went even a bit more red than before.

“T-time for breakfast then, Miss, so we can properly dress ourselves. I hope you enjoy what I prepared.”, Lena stuttered.

“Pretty sure it will be delightful, Lena”, her boss answered. She grabbed her chair and slowly sat down, realizing that every movement showed another part of her body off.

“Have a seat, you are hungry as well, right chérie?”, she said to her.

“Of course, Miss! Let me just get the eggs and bacon here and… voila! Bon appetit!”, Lena said cheerfully and sat down on the opposite to her boss. “Bon Appetit.” 

* * *

 

“It was very good indeed, thank you.”, she said.

Lena’s heart skipped a beat. She was really glad that everything went smoothly and that Miss Guillard liked her breakfast.

“So let’s discuss the day for a little bit, chérie.”, Miss Guillard proposed to her. “I already contacted some people to get the stuff out of your apartment and by the time we’ll arrive back today, everything should be here and you can order it yourself in.”

Lena smiled. “Oh, that’s wonderful! That will indeed spare me a lot of time.”

“Furthermore”, Miss Guillard continued “we’ll have a meeting at 11 am to discuss our new ‘Côte d’Azur’ collection. You will find the folders on the board next to the kitchen. I would appreciate if you take them with you. Your work outfit is also ready, my tailor Mister Zenyatta, worked the whole night to fit it.”

A sigh of relieve was heard from Lena. “Phew, I wasn’t sure what to wear today, as my other clothes were dirty and I only have this pajama…”

Miss Guillard chuckled. “Oh I’m pretty sure there wouldn’t have been a problem at all with no clothes….”

It really wasn’t easy for Lena, right?

“You can go back to your apartment now and change your clothes. Or you can do it here, if you prefer that.”

But Lena didn’t wait any longer and rushed out as fast as she could, because after all the view she had of her bosses body and the teasing, her pajama panties had gotten a little damp and Lena would have died, if Miss Guillard would have seen that. 

* * *

 

The meeting was already in full progress, but Lena’s mind slipped away here and there. She wasn’t sure how long she was able to resist the advances of her boss. And if so… is she just testing or playing with her? Would it be professional to just have a go at it? Probably not.

Lena was indeed in a dilemma.

“Our American branch sent us the latest numbers, it seems like our market revenue lost a good chunk in the last quarter”, Miss Ziegler said to the round. She looked a bit stressed out and as if she hadn’t gotten enough sleep.

“Lena, can you arrange a telephone meeting between Miss Ziegler, Mister Reyes, the chief of our American branch and me for tomorrow 9 am? We can analyze a few of the concurrent problems there”, Miss Guillard ordered to Lena.

Today the meeting seemed quite weird, but Lena didn’t really pick up on it until later, that apparently she was also a reason for that. She didn’t know the exact reasons, but she definitely was eager to find them out.

“Is there something else to discuss?”, Miss Guillard asked, but she was met with silent coughs and awkward faces, except from Miss Ziegler or her assistant Miss Amari.

“All right. Good Work everyone and let’s see what tomorrow brings in for us. You may leave now”, she said. Lena may have imagined it, but Miss Guillard appeared also a bit… odd during the meeting. She had met her as a very confident person, but Lena had seen how she shifted her feet during her speeches or how her hands were shaking from time to time, when all eyes were on her… and Lena.

The whole meeting dissolved rather quickly until only Miss Guillard, Miss Ziegler and either of their assistants remained.

“You both may go outside already, we have something to discuss shortly”, Miss Ziegler spoke to them.

Lena and Miss Amari went outside and waited on the corridor.

“Excuse me, Miss Amari… can I… can I ask you something?”, Lena muttered. Miss Ziegler’s assistant glanced at her. She nodded and smiled.

“Sure, but please, call me Fareeha, we are kinda in the same position, aren’t we?”, she offered.

Lena smiled too. “I would love that Fareeha. Alright so… why did everyone muster me today in such a weird way? And the odd atmosphere in the room…”

Fareeha glanced sideways, making sure no one was near. “You don’t know this from me, but everyone knows, that each and every personal assistant Miss Guillard had had, was relatively soon fired. So I guess people are wary about you too… Well, even **I** am. You are definitely different than the ones before Lena.”

Lena gulped. “Everyone fired? Blimey! I wouldn’t have guessed that from Miss Guillard…”

Suddenly the door went open behind them.

“Thanks Angela, I appreciate it”, Miss Guillard said. “And get some rest, you really look tired.”

Miss Ziegler laughed. “Not for that. And thank you, I will make sure of it to get some rest.” With that she looked at her assistant. “Fareeha, let’s go to the Italian restaurant nearby, shan’t we?”

The two went away and left Lena and her boss alone. Miss Guillard was still a little bit paler than usual.

“Are you alright Miss?”, Lena asked her truthfully. She really was concerned about her, no matter what might have happened with the assistants before her.

Miss Guillard breathed out. “Yes, Yes. Thank you for your concern, Lena. Let’s go to my bureau and we will work through the rest of these papers.” 

* * *

 

It was relatively late now and soon it would be time for them to go home. But Lena and Miss Guillard were still working on this new concept plan, which might increase their market budget again, if they handle it well.

“Can you copy those documents please, Lena?”, Miss Guillard asked her. She was surprisingly serious at the moment, not willing to tease Lena in each and every moment, maybe she still didn’t feel so well after all.

“Of course, Miss”, Lena answered her. “I’m on my way.”

Miss Guillard’s room had an integrated storage room, where some of her folders and documents were stored, but also the printer and scanner were stationed.

Lena went into the storage room and started to set up the printer. Suddenly, she heard a soft beeping noise.

“Oh blimey! At first I killed the crêpe maker and now the printer!? Seriously!?”

Miss Guillard, who seemed to have heard her outburst, came into the room.

“What’s wrong, chérie?”, she carefully asked her. Lena’s shoulders sank in. “I think… I might have broken the printer, too”, Lena muttered. “I know we wanted to finish this today, I’m sorry, Miss.”

Lena knew that something was up with her boss, so screwing this up nearly brought her to tears. How quickly did she get attached to this woman, she would ask herself later these days.

Miss Guillard placed her hands on Lena’s shoulders. “Hey, it’s alright. It’s probably not even your fault, the technique is just always broken, when you really need it. Besides, chérie, we can just go to Miss Ziegler’s bureau next to us and print it there. So don’t be too harsh to yourself.”

Lena felt the warmth spreading from Miss Guillard’s palms and was thankful for her gesture.

“Let’s go and see for ourselves, if we can’t finish this today”, Miss Guillard said with a new found confidence and offered Lena a smile.

They knocked on Miss Ziegler’s door, but no one answered, so they went in by themselves and closed the door.

Miss Ziegler’s bureau was similar structured as Miss Guillard’s, so it also had a storage room. The only noteworthy difference between the two rooms was a relatively big couch, centered in the room.

“Here’s the storage room, let’s print this quick and we can call it a day”, Miss Guillard said. In the storage room were quite a lot of boxes, definitely more than in the other one. But the printer here did function indeed.

“Phew, thank god. Let’s do this”, Lena said, now definitely cheered up. After like ten minutes, Lena heard a door.

“Seems like Miss Ziegler is back”, Miss Guillard said to her. “Tell her we are using her printer please, Lena.”

Lena nodded and moved towards the door, slowly turning the handle, when she stopped. What were these sounds? She peered to a small gap of the door and froze in place.

“L-“, Miss Guilard started, but Lena gave her a quick sign to be quit. Miss Guillard was curious now too and moved next to Lena, peeking through the gap. Her eyes widened.

On the couch were Miss Ziegler and her assistant, both only in their underwear now.

Miss Guillard whispered into Lena’s ear: ”We should get a couch like that for my bureau too, chérie.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm wondering... what's happening on that couch?


	4. Voyeur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena is supervising a couch endurance test

Lena and Miss Guillard were still looking through the gap of the door, when they saw Miss Ziegler and Fareeha intertwined on the couch.

Miss Ziegler was laying under her assistant, while they both shared a passionate kiss. Their hands moving freely around their bodies, tracing the curves of each other. They both already started panting, clearly being aroused after their short foreplay.

Fareeha moved her hands towards Miss Ziegler’s inner thigh and playfully rubbed through the cloth of her panties, while her partner was shuddering and leaning into each of her touches; the cloth getting soaked from the wetness of her sex.

Lena realized what exactly they were peeping on and she nearly fainted from shock, while Miss Guillard just turned a lot redder than usual. But still, none of them could take their eyes of the scene.

Miss Ziegler shivered with every touch, when she desperately bites back a moan. “Fareeha… I NEED YOU… NOW”, she cried out and the women obliged. As fast as they could Fareeha opened her bra and slid her damp panties down her legs, before she did the same for her lover. Free from their underwear, they laid bare naked on top of each other, craving every inch of the other’s body.

Fareeha looked her into the eyes and breathed: “I love you Angela.” Before she went in to kiss her hard.

Angela didn’t need another invitation, so she fully embraced Fareeha’s kiss, until she let her tongue in and started to suck it, which her partner rewarded with a soft moan. Fareeha was still on top of her, when their tongues intertwined and started to massage each other.

Earlier today Angela had clearly been stressed out, so it seems like she was the initiator of this.

She hooked her legs around Fareeha’s waist and with a bit of a movement, she flailed her around, so she was on top of her now. Not in sight before, you could clearly see her nipples being pierced now.

Angela clearly enjoyed being on top, when she splayed her hands on Fareeha’s breasts and teasingly started to rub her nipples.

“Of fuck, yes!”, Fareeha groaned. But she wouldn’t let her partner do the only work, so she started to caress Angela’s breasts as well, when she cupped her hands around them.

Lena hadn’t moved an inch, neither did Miss Guillard, but something had changed. She felt extremely hot and was definitely bright red in the face. Worst of all, she started to get wet, from seeing the two of them having sex on the couch. Lena desperately hoped, that Miss Guillard wouldn’t pick up on that. She was silent too, and Lena wondered, what might be going on in her head just now.

After playing with each other’s breasts a bit more, Angela felt that they were wet enough, to get things really going, so she started to grind her hips into Fareeha’s, while she was still on top of her.

“Oh god, keep going!”, she pleaded.

Their bodies moved fluidly in synch, hip to hip, grinding at each other like there was no tomorrow. Angela even increased the tempo with which the two of them rubbed their clits at each other, until both of them were nearly at their climax.

Angela stopped and climbed down from Fareeha, but shoved her fingers between her legs, playing with her soaking wet sex. Her partner trembled upon the touches, but she wouldn’t get the permission to climax – yet.

She returned her fingers, which where sticky from Fareeha’s fluids and slowly started to lick her fingers clean.

“Mhmmm~~ so delicious, Fareeha”, Angela hummed. “Now be a good girl and help me out with my stress relief!”, she cooed.

Fareeha who desperately wanted to get to her own climax too, started quickly with her work. She sat Angela on the edge of the couch and spread her legs, to make room for her.

The wetness was already dripping down her legs, where Fareeha took care of it. Her tongue moved slowly and teasingly, reaching every spot, her fluids had tarnished.

After that she began her movement towards the inner thigh of Angela, until she reached her sex. Fareeha let her tongue play with Angela’s clit, carefully nibbling with the sensitive thing, until she started to part her lips, to play with her inner thing.

Angela was barely able to control herself for not shouting the whole floor to the ground. Her fingers clenched into Fareeha’s hair. “Lord! Have mercy! I’m nearly there! Yes!”, she whimpered.

Fareeha let her tongue loose and used her hand as a support, playing with Angela’s clit, while her tongue did the rest of the work. Not long after that, Angela shivered all over her body and got to her climax.

“Hnggg….”, she exhaled and crumpled back onto the couch. Fareeha finished her job and licked her sex clean, savoring every each of Angela’s drops with her tongue, until she got up again.

Her own sex had been woefully neglected, but it was still soaking wet and throbbing from arousal.

Angela recovered from her orgasm and grabbed Fareeha to return the favor.

Lena was so wet, it was already running down one of her legs. Fortunately, she was wearing trousers today, so at least she was safe of this embarrassment. She really wanted to touch herself or… somebody else, but she didn’t dare to move.

She knew that the assistants before her all got fired, pretty quickly. What if Miss Guillard employed them to have some quick fun, until they gave into her? What if this was also part of her plan? Lena had seen, that the two of them discussed something after the meeting…

Suddenly, she felt a hand move across her butt and she jolted a bit backwards, brushing against Miss Guillard. Lena was surprised how warm she felt, but they both had red flush all over their body.

Miss Guillard looked her into the eye, lustful, sinful, tempting. Still Lena remembered the things she heard and she didn’t know whom to trust or what to think of this.

Something moved in the room and apparently the two women went outside, leaving the bureau behind them.

“Lena, I”, Miss Guillard panted and reached an arm out, towards Lena.

Instinctively, she warded herself and pushed her arm back. Miss Guillard surely looked hurt and unraveled.

“S-sorry, Miss! I can’t do this! I know what happened to your last assistants. Am I just another one on your list? Was this part of your plan? I… I just can’t…”, she whimpered.

Miss Guillard was wearing a skirt today and she bend down, looking hurtful at Lena.

“You know, I thought you weren’t as other people. I thought… maybe you would like me as I am. The real me… But maybe that was a mistake. What wasn’t a mistake, are my feelings for you Lena. The moment I saw you in my room, the world stopped turning and became a better place. But if this is what you think…”, Miss Guillard explained, nearly tearing up.

She stood up and hold her black lace panties in her hands.

“For you, chérie. Take it as a remembrance of me”, she sobbed and stormed out of the room and away from Lena.

She looked at the wet panty in her hand and crumbled back to the floor, shaking her head.

“What did I do? What did I do?”, she whimpered.

Suddenly it dripped on the floor. She didn’t know when it happened, but she did know why she had started crying, sitting there alone in an abandoned storage room, when the sun was slowly setting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more to go!


	5. Amour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena has serious doubts and wagers to go back to her old life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Onto the final chapter~!  
> Have fun and try to not be disappointed!

Lena entered the tram and looked for a place, relatively away from other people. She needed to be alone right now, still being haunted by Miss Guillard’s face and her broken voice.

Where did she go wrong? Or didn’t she go wrong after all? There had been something between the two of them, the moment she set her foot into the wrong room, but she was unable to grasp what exactly it was.

Sure, her boss had always teased Lena or tried to make some saucy comments… which had always worked to a great degree on her, but she never gave herself in to the apparent temptations.

At first she thought she might be imagining these things or that it was just the sort of character her boss was. But then she saw the chattering and the looks, the people gave Lena and Miss Guillard. Something definitely had been up…

When she asked Fareeha, the doubts lingering in her head, were kinda confirmed. There _was_ something going on. She already had other assistants, which was to be expected… but so many? And each of them fired after a short time?

Lena shook her head. What was done was done. There was no point reminiscing about these thoughts and feelings, at least not now… but why did her chest hurt so much?

* * *

Shortly later she arrived at the apartment complex. She weighed if she should have gone to her old flat, which wasn’t terminated yet or to return next to center of her problems. Lena figured there wouldn’t be too much harm done, if she used the apartment for another night. And if she was really brave in the morning, quickly sneaking into Miss Guillard’s apartment and making breakfast, before she undoubtedly could search another job.

Upon leaving the lift, Lena stood in front of the two doors. One leading to her own apartment and the other to her bosses. As she was standing there, she tried to bring up some courage… maybe knocking on the door? Or even…going in? Saying… saying what exactly?

The hand she had lifted to knock, sunk slowly to the ground again, her shoulder sacked in too.

‘Lena, you are just a pathetic mess…”, she thought and retreated in her own apartment.

Normally Lena wasn’t the type for this, but she went straight to the mini bar and grabbed a random bottle out of it. She sat down on her couch and took a long sip of the alcohol, she had just poured for herself.

She coughed.

“Ugh, who drinks stuff like this?”, she choked, but wasn’t afraid to take another sip. Then something caught her attention. Beside the couch laid something black.

It was Miss Guillard’s panties, which she had given Lena. She picked them up and laid them carefully on the table. Lena saw the thin lace and wondered how it would look like in the flesh, when Miss Guillard would wear these.

Lost in her imagination and a bit due to the alcohol influence, her hands started to unbutton her pants and wandered into her own panties…

* * *

_BWUMP. BWUMP._

Lena rolled to the other side of her bed, her head still a bit foggy after the drinks she had yesterday. Besides that, she had a sound sleep, drowning the emotional thoughts she had had before.

_BWUMP. BWUMP._

“Ugh… my head”, she murmured and sat up. Her hand moved through her messy hair and she looked at the clock. **5 AM.**

“Why am I awake already…? And my head feels like it’s exploding with all these loud bangs”, Lena said grumpily.

BWUMP. BWUMP.

As of now, she hadn’t realized it, but the thumping sound came from her door. ‘Who’s awake this early and knocks on my door!?’, she asked herself.

Slowly she got up and dragged her feet to the door. She opened it with her sleepy eyes and had to take a jump back, because she was surprised by the massive shape standing in her door now.

“Guten Morgen!”, he whispered, as best as he could. “Lena, can I come in? I need to discuss something with you.” It was Reinhardt, Miss Guillard’s chauffeur.

“Of course Reinhardt, come in…”, she offered him and let him into the apartment. They went into the kitchen and he sat down, Lena preparing a bit of coffee, to better grasp with the situation.

Lena really liked the old man, so it was a nice surprise, but what did he want to discuss with her?

“Sorry, that I knocked so early here, Lena”, he apologized. “I tried to be as quit as possible, you know, as to not wake up Amélie.” Lena hesitated in her movements. “Oh, sorry, I only call her Amélie, when it is only the two of us. But since you are already kinda close to her… Anyway! How are you? You look miserable, if I may say so.”

Lena poured the coffee into two cups and gave one to Reinhardt, who nodded his thanks.

“Well… I’m fine… I guess?”, she said and sat down, gulping a good amount of coffee. Lena sighed. “Oh well, who am I kidding? I’m not.” She looked into Reinhardt’s eyes, who also had a rather sad look in them today. Normally they were burning with lust for life and happiness.

“Something happened yesterday between me and Miss Guillard… and some stuff was said… and done…”, she sobbed. “Reinhardt, I don’t know what’s going on, but I think I did a terrible mistake. I can’t get her out of my head and now all I see is her sad face from yesterday and I hear her sobbing voice… and my chest, it hurts so much”, she cried out, tears starting to form now.

Reinhardt offered her a hand and tried to calm her. “There, there… it will surely be alright girl.” There was a warmth in his voice, which could melt anyone’s heart.

“I can kinda guess, what happened, as I saw Amélie yesterday, when I drove her home after your… encounter. She didn’t say too much, but she didn’t have to. I know her for so long already and know, what happened in her life. And with one thing I’m certain. She _really_ cares about you Lena.”

She shook her heard. “I wouldn’t be so sure about that anymore… A lot of people gave me weird looks during the meeting and I asked another assistant, why that could be. That’s how I learned about all the other assistants Miss Guillard had before me and how quickly she fired them, too. Can I ask you something Reinhardt? Did she do this kinda cat and mice play with each of them? And after she got what she wanted, they were dropped like a hot potato?” Lena took a deep breath, trying to calm herself some more.

Reinhardt pulled out some old smoking pipe and lit it. He puffed once and exhaled it into the air. “I’m sorry Lena, he said, but I think it is time for me to tell you more about Miss Guillard’s past.

Amélie is from a really wealthy family, which originated in France. Growing up, she was the sunshine of her family, the nicest girl you had ever seen and so open to anyone.

Sadly, that didn’t last too long. When she turned 9 years old her mother got sick and unfortunately she died half a year later. A parent dying is always a great tragedy for a kid, especially a mother, but Amélie was kinda fine. She still had her dad and wanted to be strong.

But her dad had changed upon the loss of his dear wife. Amélie wasn’t really allowed to do lots of things, she had done before. Instead she got home tutored and was always close to her dad, so that nothing may happen to her too.” He puffed again. Lena sat there in silence, thinking about the lone sad child in the distant France.

“That went on for a few years, until Amélie turned 18. She was still kind and genuine, but it was hard for her, not being able to connect to new people or not having any friends in her age. I tried the best to be there for her, but you know… I’m kinda old and was probably more a grandfather to her.

Amélie showed interest in fashion, so she applied for a fashion school in Paris, which was luckily enough not too far away, from where their mansion was. It took a while, but after a few weeks of persuasion, her father willed in, to let her go to the school under the condition, that she still lived at home.

Ohh… you should have seen her face, when she came to me and told me the news. She hadn’t been this happy in a long while!

The month went by and Amélie was really happy, as she could finally _live_ again. Then another bad thing happened. Her father was diagnosed with a terminal illness. They gave him another few years, but they knew, there was no real treatment.

It had been a shock for Amélie too, but they tried their best, to make it work somehow. The illness worked hard on her father though, making his anxiousness over Amélie even worse. When she finally graduated, he hold a big party for her.

Later that evening he searched for his daughter and… indeed, he found her. She was with her girlfriend, she had made in school and kept private from him and they were doing… you know what. Or at least they wanted to.

Her father was fuming and nearly passed out there. He was so afraid, that this woman would take Amélie away from him, he just couldn’t take it. Afterwards, he was even harsher to her, keeping her close and don’t allowing her any contact.

She now had a superb graduation from the fashion school, but nowhere to go. On a whim she decided to write in an application to the vogue magazine, which indeed worked out.

Surprisingly enough, her father agreed to her new job, as he had found some medical experts based in London, which could treat him a bit more, while still allowing him to be close to his daughter.”

He sighed. “Can you follow me so far?”, he asked Lena.

She nodded. “Oh no… This is all so sad! I can’t believe she had to go through so much…”, she muttered.

“Now, let’s come to the crucial part; the assistants – and you.

When she started in the vogue magazine, it was already a fairly high position. On the one hand due to her excellent graduation on the other hand, due to some influences of her father.

He planned to keep her busy, so she wasn’t able to find any person, which may take her away from him.

That’s where the assistants come in. Amélie wanted to hold an open interview process, but her father let his contact paly out, so only he got to choose her assistants.

They would report to him and keep a close watch on her. Basically keeping her at invisible shackles by her father.

And if you know Amélie… she loved her dad, dearly. But this was one of the things, which were just too much. So she tried her best to get rid of every single one of them. It always took a different time, but in the end, she always got them fired somehow.

Then six months ago… her father died.”

“Oh no!”, Lena cried.

“Yeah... it was a tough time for Amélie. But don’t be sad about for her loss, Lena. Her father wasn’t really himself anymore the last years and it was definitely for the better, that he got rid of all his pain. And for Amélie, to regain control over her own life again…. Which she hadn’t had for years.

That’s where you come in Lena. After some time for grievance, she finally decided to try and find a new assistant. Just somebody to help her with her work. I don’t think she ever thought about the possibility to find a special someone though.

She barely had any contacts, besides her co-workers, so I was happy, that she maybe would start to open up again.

Then the day of your interview came. When I drove her home that day, she smiled again, which had been rare these days. And she told me, she was looking forward to next week, which is the one where you started.

You see Lena, there wasn’t anything for you to worry about. Amélie had no ill intentions towards you and that she apparently happened to fall in love with you, wasn’t planned either.

Nor that you would perhaps return her feelings, which you obviously do, as I see you now…”, he concluded.

Lena hit her head on the table and started to sob again. “Oh Reinhardt! I’m so dumb!! Will she ever forgive me? What should I do?“

Reinhardt patted her head. “Just talk to her girl… I’m sure everything will work out eventually, if you are both just genuine.”

Lena pulled herself together. “What time is it now?”, she asked him eagerly. Reinhardt looked at his watch. “It’s 5.55 am now.”

She jumped up and hugged him. “Thank you so much! I will try my best Reinhardt! But I have to hurry now, I’ll see you later!”

And as fast as a lightning she packer her stuff and ran outside of her apartment, letting the old man still sit in the kitchen, puffing his pipe.

On the floor Lena mustered up all her courage to hold her keycard against Miss Guillard’s door. Would it still function?

She waited, what felt like another eternity, until the light went green and the door opened. Heading straight for the kitchen, she wanted to present the best breakfast she could deliver, to lighten up the mood at least a little bit, before their talk.

* * *

Deep in her preparations, she didn’t hear that someone came down the stairs from the bedroom.

“What are you doing here?” a hard voice asked her.

Lena jumped hastily around and looked at Miss Guillard. She gulped.

“Good Morning, Miss. I… I came to apologize… and…”, she started, searching for the right words. Ruffling through her hair, she exclaimed “Argghh blimey! I fucked up, okay? I’m really really sorry, for what I said yesterday, but you know… I-I just wasn’t sure what to believe and that situation just went beyond my control.”

Miss Guillard now stood before the table and she locked eyes with Lena, her hard gaze had already softened.

“I-I talked to Mister Wilhelm and he told me everything about your past and… I-I’m really sorry! Once again! For ever doubting you and rejecting you in this kind of way. Never in my life would I have thought, that such a gorgeous woman, like you, would ever find some interest in me. I thought you were playing with me, with your constant teasing. And it drove me _insane_ , as you are just so damn friggin’ sexy. And then I destroyed every chance there was between us, just because I didn’t have enough faith in you…”, she blurted out.

The eyes of her boss lit up, when she heard her words, but Lena wasn’t finished yet.

“After our dispute… I was a mess. And my chest hurt so much… Miss Guillard…”, she started. “Amélie, I think I’ve fallen for you. And I would make damn sure, to do everything, so we may have a real chance together. I want to be there for you, every day, every night and I want a future – together with you”, she monologued.

Lena had run her tongue loose and spilled every thought she had had and she realized it, blushing so strong, she may as well light up the night.

“If... if you would let me to and give me a chance...”, she breathed carefully.

Miss Guillard chuckled and Lena even saw her blushing a bit, which she had never done to something Lena had said or done.

“That’s the first time you have called me Amélie. I… quite like it”, she cooed. Amélie went across the table to Lena.

“I’m really glad and happy, that you feel this way Lena. And I’m a bit sorry too… for all the teasing I did, but you are just too cute and I kinda liked you from the day I’ve first met you…”, she muttered. Now she was _really_ blushing.

‘Awwrgghhhh so cute’, Lena thought.

“But I’m also glad, that you liked my teasing… what was that about gorgeous woman?”, Amelie asked her and smirked.

Lena’s heat spread around her whole body. “I-I meant every single word I said!”, she blurted.

“Is that so?”, Amélie purred. “We should test that then, chérie.” She put her finger on Lena’s chest.

“What was that about… ‘you would do anything’? Let’s see, where we can take this”, Amélie teased her once again, which was a good sign for Lena, because she was nearly back to normal again, which made her super happy.

“Y-yes I meant that…?”, Lena asked her confused.

“Just a moment”, Amelie told her and went to her phone, to dial up a number. “Yes, Guillard here. Tell the staff, that me and my assistant, Miss Oxton, have some… _research_ to do. We won’t come into office today. Yes, thank you.”

She hung up and puller Lena on her pajama top towards her.

“Let’s take this to my bedroom, chérie”, she breathed into her ear.

* * *

Amélie’s bedroom was rather huge and she had one of the biggest beds, she had ever seen. As she entered the room, Lena was incredibly nervous, but also… excited, for the things, that might happen now. Amélie was again wearing her silken kimono and Lena’s eyes hungrily ate her, with every movement.

Amélie pointed at her bed. “Sit down there and make yourself comfortable, I’ll take my seat here”, she explained rather casually. She positioned one of her cozy armchairs at the end of her bed, looking directly at it.

Lena nervously sat down on the bed and awaited a follow up, from her boss.

“W-what now?”, she asked her.

Amélie sat down on the armchair and crossed her legs, not allowing Lena a single glance of what was laying between them.

She smirked. “I want you to proof your dedication to your words, chérie”, she purred. “I want you to masturbate for me.”

Lena looked shocked at her. She expected a lot, but nothing like this.

“W-what?”, she asked confused. The red flushed all over her again and her hands started trembling a bit. Was it out of nervousness – or anticipation?

“You heard me, I want to make sure, that we both want this and as you said yourself… you would do everything, to make this work”, she teased her and let her eyes run over Lena’s body.

“O-okay, then… I’ll do it then!”, Lena exclaimed.

She grabbed a pillow from behind her and positioned it behind her back, to make herself more comfortable and lay back, giving Amélie a superb view on what would happen next.

Lena slowly moved her hands toward her inner thighs and let her fingers start to fiddle with the rubber band of her pajama pants. When she opened up the band, she moved her ass from the bed, so she could pull her pants down to her ankles, revealing her inner thigh and her sex to Amélie. One of her hands was still strategically placed in front of her center, so Amélie couldn’t see it right away nor the wetness, which was already forming there.

Amélie gulped. She probably hadn’t expected that Lena would follow through so quickly. And if Lena could see her face, she would also see, that Amélie started to flush red too.

Lena was so embarrassed by her action, she stopped for a moment, before she convinced herself from going further. It was for Amélie. The woman she loved and who she yearned for. She recalled all her teasing and removed her hand, which was covering her sex.

Between her legs was already a lot of wetness and it slowly dripped down onto Amélie’s bed. Lena went back to her action and let her fingers slide to her inner thighs. She reached her clit and slowly started to play around with it, experiencing the throbbing of her sex already. She wanted this, she had waited for this.

Her other hand was shortly on her breast, where she massaged one of her already hard nipples, until this one found her way down to her core as well.

One hand parted her lips, while the other one sensually thrusted her fingers into her wet sex, slowly going forth and back again, making Lena’s body tremble.

She started panting, while her fingers delved deeper into her inner lips and she couldn’t help but let out a soft moan here and there.

Amélie was watching the whole spectacle and there was a change in her too. The look of arousal on her face, she had mindlessly started to play with her breasts, while watching Lena masturbate.

When Lena started to moan, she got even more aroused and she had to pant as well. One of her legs already revealed a spur of wetness, which was slowly running down. She sat up and breathed to Lena: “Look here, chérie, I’ll give you a reward.”

Lena, still vastly enjoying herself and her imagination, looked up and saw Amélie, who had opened up her legs and revealed her wet sex to Lena, while she was caressing her fantastic breasts.

“Hnng, I’m nearly there!”, Lena moaned and her fingers played around with her clit.

Amélie couldn’t control herself any longer and stood up, to go to her bed. “I can’t wait anymore. I want you. NOW!”, she demanded from Lena and pulled the pants down from Lena’s ankles and threw them across the room.

She lay down on Lena, who had stopped playing with herself by the sudden sight and pulled her into a deep, passionate kiss. They both had waited a long time for this moment and they had yearned for this kiss.

They rolled around and kept going at it. Lena’s couldn’t get enough from it and when they stopped for a little moment, their lips barely touching and heavy breathing, she stuck her tongue out into Amélie’s mouth, who welcomed her with her own.

While their lips where intertwined, Amélie started to get rid of her kimono and let it fell from the bed, revealing her perfectly shaped breasts and her hard nipples.

Next Amélie gripped Lena’s pajama top and started to pull it upwards, stopping their kiss and revealing smaller tender breasts.

Amélie took it into her reign and buried her face onto Lena’s neck, slowly kissing her way down to her breasts, where she started to lick around Lena’s hard nipples, until she sucked on them. She was rewarded with some soft moans and Lena ‘s legs began to tremble, her body eager to get to the climax.

Lena grabbed herself onto Amélie’s butt, while she was pressing against her, needing that touch on her breasts.

Amélie turned her body to lay down and let Lena on top of her. She was now sitting above Amélie’s face who had a full view on Lena’s soaking wet sex. Amélie started to use her tongue, to eat her out. She savored every drop of her fluids, while she was playing around on her clit.

To enjoy herself some more, Amélie simultaneously used her own fingers, to stimulate herself.

Lena moaned louder now, she was nearly there and played with her breasts, to support Amélie’s work.

Then Amélie just heard Lena cry out and the body above her began to tremble, releasing her juices onto her. She licked everything clean and lay Lena carefully down again, as she was still a bit exhausted from her orgasm.

“Ah…ah… that was just… glorious, Amélie”, she breathed out, gasping for some air. Amélie laughed. “I’m glad you liked it, chérie, I hope you’ll repay me”, she answered her with a wink.

Nobody needed to tell that Lena twice, as she had already dreamed of Amélie’s perfect curves before. She lay on top of her and started to fondle her breasts, burying her face in them and relishing in the soft moans, Amélie made during it.

She proceeded to take her hard nipples slowly into her mouth and let her tongue play around them, until she carefully nibble at them, which let Amélie moan louder.

“Keep going Lena… that’s just right… god…hnng”, she exhaled in arousal.

Lena worked her way down to that sweet spot, between Amélie’s inner thighs and was welcomed by her honeypot.

Having experienced the effect it had on Amélie’s nipples, Lena tried out the same with her clit. She let her tongue play around with the nub, until Amélie’s moans satisfied her and then she nibbled softly at it, to bring her near the edge.

Amélie was clawing herself into the bedsheets by now, her legs barely still from the arousal.

Lena let one of her fingers play with her clit, while her tongue went inside of Amélie, trying to find just the right spot. She played around with Amélie’s wetness and flicked her tongue, until her partner trembled and let out her loudest moan.

“Ughh.. yess, fuck!”, she yelled. Lena went up again and let herself fall beside Amélie on the sheets.

They were both sweaty from the sex, but at this moment, none of them could have been happier.

Lena laid on the side and smiled at Amélie, when she removed one of her hair strains from her face.

“I love you, Amélie”, she whispered. And everything felt right. Amélie looked her into the eyes and repeated her declaration.

“Je t'aime aussi, Lena.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, thanks everyone for reading this fanfiction.  
> As I mentioned it in the first chapter I wrote this one as a present for my best friend, whom you can thank by the way, cause if she hadn't told me to upload it, it would chill on my computer haha.  
> I had a lot of fun writing this for her and I'm glad that some people here enjoyed it too!
> 
> And sorry about mistakes in the work etc., but I didn't plan to publish it, so no beta reading was involved.
> 
> If you want to check some other WidowTracer stuff out... Follow this link ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ http://archiveofourown.org/works/11618358/chapters/26121828#main  
> A WidowTracer fanfiction I'm writing together with my friend, set in a circus setting! A bit slower at first, but plenty of WidowTracer coming up ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> So long, cheers!
> 
> P.S.: My friend pitched me a really awesome idea for a little bonus chapter. I'll try and see if I get it together, but I'm a bit busy atm, so it'll probably be just after halloween, when I get to upload it here. I'll just hang it onto the story.


	6. Bonus: La Récompense

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This bonus chapter was originally planned for November, but when I was halfway done my hard drive broke and I lost all my pictures and documents I had saved over the years q.q If you hadn't had the problem til now, it's immensely hard to rewrite something you had already. Constantly comparing it and thinking... 'Damn, it was way better before.'  
> That's why I tried my best to forget most of it and it took me a bit longer to bring you the bonus chapter.  
> Anyway, as I said earlier this bonus is based of an idea that my best friend pitched me, after I gifted her this fanfiction. I hope you'll all enjoy this little bonus <3

_It's been four months since their fateful encounter happened and everyone might surely agree, that Amélie Guillard appeared as a changed person. The somewhat bitter atmosphere around the working place changed quite a bit; while still being a serious place, as required for such an important brand, having a boss that actually offers a smile here and there surely makes a tremendous difference for the staff. Amélie came out of her shell and opened up towards Lena, who was learning something new every day, not only about Amélie, but this whole new world of fashion where she was thrown into._  
_They still had two separate apartments, but Lena was practically living with Amélie now. Not everything was easy, as neither of them had too much of an experience with a relationship like theirs, but they had patience and were willing to learn. The next big thing was the annual fashion show in London, where the Vogue magazine had the honor to organize the whole catwalk show._

It was a rather cold November morning, when Lena and Amélie descended the stairs of the apartment complex on their way to the parking area. Lena was slightly behind as she was carrying a few boxes. Her boss was checking her tablet, until they arrived at the limousine, where someone was already waiting for them.

A heartfelt laughter greeted them. “Guten Morgen! What a lovely weather we have today, just like in my old hometown. Did you get enough sleep?” their chauffeur winked.

“Good morning, Reinhardt”, Amélie greeted him with a pad on his massive shoulders “And how are you today? This will be a busy day for us! And yes, it was a bit late last night, but we should manage, non chérie?”

Spot on her signal Lena appeared at the end of the stairs behind the seemingly heavy boxes. She sighed. “Phew, they were heavier than I anticipated. And what did you say about sleep, love?”

Amélie chuckled. “I just told Reinhardt that we didn't have enough sleep, cause we were _busy_.” She rolled with her eyes, to bring her point across.

“Oh... OH!” Lena exclaimed, while she turned purple up til her hairline. “I-it's not what you think Reinhardt! We still had some stuff to work through for the show as the timetable is packed, I tell you. Gosh darn it, stop laughing Amélie!”

Normally she would call her boss as 'Miss Guillard', but Reinhardt was practically family, so that wasn't any of their concern, when he was around. Amélie started to laugh, when Lena's face reddened and she tried to convince Reinhardt of Amélie's lie.

“It's good to see you laughing”, Reinhardt beamed and Lena might have seen a bit of watery eyes from the old man. Moreover she agreed with him and when she looked at Amélie, still a bit flustered from laughing about her teasing, Lena couldn't help but smile too.

“And I'm good too, thanks for asking! Shall I take over those heavy boxes and load them in, Lena? The doors are open ladies, just get in!” He added and took the boxes, which were nearly a bit too heavy for Lena, in one hand and brought them to the back of the limousine.

Lena took Amélie's hand and lead her to the door of the limousine. She grinned. “After you, love.”

When both of them took their place next to each other, they waited for Reinhardt to arrive on the driver seat.

“Where to at first?” he asked them.

“We'll go straight to the Chelsea plaza please, Reinhardt. We got everything from the office we need and it's more convenient that way”, Amélie told him, while she crammed her tablet out again.

“Alright” Reinhardt said. “I'll give you two some privacy then”, he added and Lena could see him winking in the back mirror, before the no-see-through glass blocked the view.

She shifted uncomfortably on her seat. “Amélie, what... what does he think we are doing back here?”

Amélie just chuckled and looked at something on her tablet.

“Ame, I'm serious” Lena expressed and eyed her boss carefully.

Amélie looked up and turned towards Lena. “He probably thinks we are doing something like this...”

Without any further warning she leaned forward and her hands grabbed Lena's chin to pull her into a soft kiss. When their lips connected Lena closed her eyes to cherish the moment, but it was gone too fast, leaving her craving for more.

“You should see your face, chérie” Amélie snickered. “It's such a delight to tease you, Lena. But even if I would want to continue this, we have a tight schedule today. And don't forget, we'll go on our planned vacation after we handled this show.”

Lena lumped back, still a bit flushed on her face. “You are right, love.”

Both of them had talked a lot about their first vacation together. After their hardship at the beginning, Amélie wanted to show Lena around her home country. She didn't take any vacation in years and the last time she had been in France was at the burial of her father. They would go to Paris, Lyon, the Normandy and stroll around the Provence. Lena was just happy to share any time she had with Amélie and letting her partner get some rest after all the stress she had been through. That's why she was looking forward so much to this vacation.

“Okay”, Lena said, after she was focused again. “What was the plan for today then? After the rehearsal we'll check in with every label right?”

Amélie nodded and smiled. “I'm glad you put so much effort into it, Lena. I know it's not exactly easy for you as a newcomer. And yes, when we arrive we'll go backstage and see if there are any pressuring issues. Afterwards we'll check up with every label, as you said, and then if needed reschedule some of the catwalk show.”

Lena appreciated the compliment of her partner and she had indeed tried her best, to soak up as much knowledge as possible, in order to not disappoint her.

“Sounds lovely. How about we go through your opening speech once again?” Lena suggested.

Amélie agreed and cleared her throat to start the rehearsal.  
“I am utterly delighted to be here this morning to open this fall's edition of the London Fashion show. It is a great honor for the 'Vogue' magazine to be this years host of the event.  
How would you describe fashion? [...]”

* * *

“Ladies, we are at the Chelsea Plaza now”, Reinhardt spoke through his microphone, once the limousine turned into a bigger underground car park.

Amélie and Lena quickly gathered all the stuff they had used for the preparation and put them back into their bags.

“You nervous?”, Lena quietly asked her partner.

Amélie shook her head. “I'm used to this stuff by now.”

Reinhardt drove the car very smoothly into the parking lot and turned the roaring engine off. When Amélie was about to leave the vehicle, her wrist was gently grabbed by some slender fingers.

“Wait, your blazer has a few wrinkles here, let me straighten them. After all you need to make a good impression on everyone”, Lena said and carefully straightened Amélie's blazer.

“Thank you, chérie. See? With you at my side I don't have to be nervous”, she purred and gave Lena a short wink, upon which the assistant's face started to flush again.

Reinhardt opened the door and helped them to get outside.

“I'll make arrangements to let your stuff be carried to your location, Amélie”, he started. Then he shortly glanced from left to right and made sure, that no one was watching. When he confirmed it, he quickly pulled both of them into a big hug.

“You can do this, I'm proud of you.”

And with that he proceeded to go to the additional staff that was now pouring out of the elevator to grab their luggage.

Lena beamed. “He really loves you, Ame. And no worries! There are no new wrinkles in your blazer haha.”

Amélie nagged Lena on her shoulder. “He seems to be rather fond of you too. But who could be mad at him for that?”

She looked to the elevator. “Alright, let's go.” 

* * *

“There you are!” a blonde woman shouted through the packed hallway, when Amélie and Lena stepped outside of the elevator.

Everywhere models and staff members were rummaging around, while packages and clothing was moved from one place to another. In between the crowd the blonde woman popped out right in front of them.

“Ah good morning, Angela”, Amélie said and pulled the woman into a short hug. “Where's Fareeha? And did Gabe sent you the required information of the fall collections?”

“Morning, Miss Ziegler”, Lena joined in happily and waved.

In view of the relatively short time, she worked for the magazine, Lena had taken a liking to Miss Ziegler and her assistant Fareeha, who was now a close friend of Lena.

And yet, she still hadn't had the heart to tell her about that one time in the copy room though...  
Lena knew that Angela was the one who cared for Amélie during the dark times of her past, which was a further reason to like her even more.

During their vacation, Angela was entrusted to run the company, while they were gone. At first Angela wasn't really enthusiastic about this kind of responsibility, but she knew that this meant a lot to the french woman. It was Amélie's way to show her trust, since the company meant everything to her.

“Morning Amélie! And morning to you too Miss Oxton!” she exhaled. “Phew, it's already super busy here. Now... where is Fareeha indeed? Seems like I've lost her in the crowd.” Angela wrinkled her forehead. “Anyway. Yes, I talked to Gabe and everything is in order. It seems like pelt isn't in season this time around and the color of choice is scarlet red. We'll also have a few business lines to make an appearance. Everything is on a tight schedule, but we should manage. You alright for your opening speech?”

Amélie nodded. “Yes, I'm fine, thank you. What about our special guests? Are we any wiser about you-know-who? He hasn't come in years, but rumors were at least quite in our favor... it would be a huge deal for our promotion campaign, as you know.”

Angela shifted from one foot to the other and changed her posture. “Actually”, she said. “There are indeed some news. Mr. Lindholm will attend our show later, but he was very adamant about a few... demands.”

Lena could see how Amélie's neck hairs struck up at this news. “What... demands?” she questioned Angela.

“You know how he is, apparently he found a new muse on his travels in Japan and wants to include him in the show later, showcasing the new collection from Mr. Lindholm himself”, Angela explained.

Amélie still looked distraught. “Do we even have any place in the show left? But... the new collection from himself? We can't let this opportunity be wasted... Non, surely we can't. Lena, give me the schedule.”

Lena handed her the tablet, where she had organized everything remotely important for the show today. Amélie scrolled through the list sunk deep in her thoughts.

“Doesn't fit here no... can't change this... too early for the importance...”, she mumbled.

It's rare for Amélie to be so concentrated and deeply involved in her work, but it was a sight Lena couldn't stop to admire. There were those small wrinkles on Amélie's forehead, every time she was deep in her thoughts, which Lena found absolutely adorable.

“I think I figured it out...”, Amélie finally said. “Angela, tell Mr. Lindholm his collection will have a place in the last third of the show. And what is the name of his model? It needs to be included in the updated schedule. Can you handle that with Fareeha, Angela? Lena and I'll will go and oversee the other models and prepare the opening.”

Angela looked at the new schedule. “You'll cut your opening speech shorter and slim the breaks a bit? That will surely work yeah! I'll see where Fareeha is and we'll handle the schedule update for everyone. Good job and see you before the show starts! If you need any more help call me.”  
With that Angela turned around and swooped into the crowd of models and staff, her blond hair swirling through the air until Lena couldn't see her anymore.

“He's really that important, isn't he?”, Lena wondered.

Amélie nodded. “Yes, he wasn't quite active in the last years, but his importance in the world of fashion is undeniable. Just having him on our show this year will make it a huge success! The publicity factor alone is worth all the additional troubles, we might receive because of it.”

Lena suddenly saw another familiar face. She waved into the crowd and yelled:”Hey, Fareeha! We are here!”

The dark haired assistant of Miss Ziegler and close friend of Lena appeared. She smiled.

“Good morning, Miss Guillard! And heya Lena. Have you seen Miss Ziegler by any chance? I lost her in the crowd when we were checking in on the stage...” She looked a bit worried.

Amélie pointed down the hallway in the opposite direction. “She just went looking for you. We updated the schedule to include Mr. Lindholm as well.”

Fareeha facepalmed. “Ugh”, she groaned. “So I just missed her, great. But at least I got the name of Mr. Lindholm's new supermodel, if you wanna include him in the schedule. His name is Genji Shimada. I saw him shortly, really slim dude, but he seems to have the necessary posture.”

Lena grabbed the tablet and promptly updated the schedule with the missing name; she nodded. “Thanks, Fareeha, that already helped us a lot.”

Amélie hummed in agreement and said: “You can go after Angela now, we'll see you two later.”

Fareeha waved goodbye and dove into the crowd on her way to get back to Angela.

“And we should go behind the main stage, just in case there are any more problems”, Amélie said.

* * *

_A few hours later most of the show was set up in place, even though there was a lot pressure of time, but that was normal for this kind of event._  
_Angela and Fareeha informed everyone about the new schedule. Furthermore, they introduced the guests, models and of course the event, to the press. Meanwhile Lena and Amélie gave advice to some of the models and reassured them if anyone was nervous. After they looked for every staff member, Amélie quickly changed a few words with the moderator of the show, the two of them withdrew from the hustle and bustle to go through Amélie's speech once again until it was time for the opening ceremony._

The spotlights turned on and lightened the catwalk and the entrance to it. The whole walk was held in black, while the edges of it were decorated with various variations of autumn leaves, which conveniently covered different light sources used to later highlight the models during the show.

On the stage appeared the moderator of the show, who was wearing a lavish blue suit and white shoes. He grabbed the microphone and the crowd went quiet.

“Hello Ladies and Gentleman, welcome to this year's London Fashion Week presented by the 'Vogue' magazine! We'll start right of the bat with a fantastic woman everyone here should know. She's the CEO of the European Vogue branch and will give us the opening speech for our event. Please applaud Miss Amélie Guillard!”

The crowd started to applaud approvingly and the moderator stepped aside to make room. Behind the curtain Amélie inhaled deeply a last time. Lena was holding her hand and when she started to move towards the stage, Lena gave her a last encouraging squeeze, until their hands let go.

Amélie stepped into the spotlight and proceeded to the moderator's console. She took a short glance around the crowd and even spotted their special guest, Mr. Lindholm. He's a short man, but nevertheless everyone was in awe in front of him. He had his longer white hair braided to a plait, while he was also growing a fancy beard.

“I am utterly delighted to be here this morning to open this fall's edition of the London Fashion show. It is a great honor for the 'Vogue' magazine to be this years host of the event.  
How would you describe fashion?”

* * *

_The catwalk show was already a bit past halftime. So far everything had worked out properly and the crowd seemed pleased. Amélie was backstage and talking to a few staff members, like the makeup artists, before the last few collections were shown. Lena stood at the side and took notes when necessary._

One of the staff members responsible for the models appeared white as a sheet next to the little group.

“M-Miss Guillard, we have some kind of a problem...”, she muttered.

“Sorry, what? Speak up a bit, it's really loud in here”, Amélie said and mustered here curiously.

“Miss Guillard, we have a problem! One of our models sprained her foot and she won't be able to walk for the other two collections she was supposed to...”, the woman was really nervous and distressed.

Amélie touched her shoulder. “Alright, calm down. Can't we assign one of our other models for her pieces? When are her walks due?”, she asked.

The staff member inhaled deeply. “The problem is she is our shortest model, even if we try to cover that up, most people in the crowd know what the pieces are supposed to look like... they'll recognize that immediately and we'll have to take the shame.”

Amélie shook her head. “Non, this can't be possible...” She looked at the schedule and tried to come up with a way, to maybe rescue this damned situation. For the first time in years they were supposed to host this show and even Mr. Lindholm has attended, she couldn't let this chance slip away or her hardship before would be in vain.

“How tall is the model?”, Amélie cautiously asked her.

“1.65m, Miss.”

Amélie closed her eyes to concentrate. “I need all of you to calm down. I think I have a solution. Everyone return to your job.” She pointed at the woman bringing her the news. “You'll get me Miss Ziegler and one of our tailors.” Everyone, but Amélie looked confused.  
“Hush now!”, she yelled and everyone except her and Lena went on their way.

Lena looked at Amélie in awe. “Wow! That was impressive, Ame. So what is your plan?”

Amélie's head slowly turned to Lena and she smiled devilishly.

“Lena, I need you to model for me.”

The pitch of Amélie's voice told her that this wasn't supposed to be a joke. Lena looked utterly confused.

“Me? M-modeling? Ame, are you insane? Why me of all people?”, she said.

Amélie did a step towards her. “Lena, you are just a little bit shorter than our model. We can't properly refit those pieces for a taller model, but it's manageable for someone slightly shorter! And I trust you, you are able to pull it off. Just two short walks, nothing more. Please.”

She looked to Lena with her big beautiful eyes.

“Damnit! You know I'm not able to resist that look.. but I really can't do this”, she muttered.

Lena just realized they were completely alone in this part of the backstage area, when Amélie took another step in her direction. She put a hand behind her head and pulled her closer; her lips were now faintly brushing Lena's ear.

“I'll give you a reward too”, she purred.

Lena's whole body trembled upon the sensation running though it.

“A r-reward?”, she muttered.

“Oh yes, chérie. I'm sure you won't be disappointed by it... at all...”, she savoured every word she softly whispered into Lena's ear and let one of her hands touch the inside of Lena's thigh.

“T-that sounds oddly convincing if you put it t-that way...”, Lena squirmed.

Amélie's hand slowly moved up. “Soooo?”

Before it reached the destined place, Lena stopped Amélie's hand. “Okay! Okay! I'll do it...”

Amélie smiled and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

“I knew I could trust you, chérie.”

* * *

“Would you have guessed that?”, Angela asked her assistant after the show ended. “I thought Amélie was out of her mind, when she told me Lena will replace our model. But she actually pulled it off...”

She was standing backstage with her assistant, while around them the other staff people began with the first few rounds of cleaning up the place.

Fareeha nodded. “That will definitely be something that I will tease her with. It wasn't perfect, but no one demanded that from her. She didn't slip up, that was everything we needed!”

Angela suddenly remembered the comment she heard from one of the guest's and laughed.

“You know, I actually heard Mr. Lindholm comment on Lena. Except during the walk of his own model, he was quiet. But when Lena did her walk he actually said something to his assistant. Something along the lines... that it's really rare to use a short model that can pull of the walk so naturally and not wooden, like most of the other models do. It seems Lena was able to put quite some charm on the old man, I guess being an amateur really helped her in that task.”

“What!?”, Fareeha chuckled. “When she hears that she will sink into the floor, I bet you! Did you tell Miss Guillard yet?”

Angela shook her head. “Didn't have the chance yet, after her send-off she vanished. I haven't seen Lena either, did you?”

“Now that you mention it, no I haven't...”, Fareeha murmured. 

* * *

_A few minutes earlier..._

Amélie had just held her send-off speech and stormed backstage, where Lena was currently changing into her normal clothes. Afterwards Amélie grabbed her hand and pulled her with her.

“Amélie!? What's wrong?”, Lena asked her breathless. She was being dragged through the whole hallway, carefully avoiding running into any other person there.

“Just be quiet and come with me!”, Amélie demanded impatiently, while they turned a corner. “Your catwalk was way more arousing for me, than it had any right to be.”

“Oh...ehm okay..”, Lena exhaled. Then she suddenly looked concerned. “Wait... what?”

They were now standing in front of the higher billed models rooms. Amélie pulled some keys out of her pocket and opened the door, when she turned back to Lena.

She placed one of her fingers on her lips to signal her to be quiet.

“Shhh chérie, everything will be fine, it's time for your reward. I blocked this room for anyone else and I'm the only one with the keys now... well maybe except the caretaker.”

Lena's face flushed, just by imagining this situation. Amélie and she... here with all the people running through the halls. It was a little bit dangerous, but she had to admit it was uncontrollably tempting too.

Amélie grabbed Lena's tie and pulled her into the room. She locked the door and turned on the light, to reveal their playground for the moment.

It was a usual changing room with some cupboards, a place for makeup and an area with a big couch. Next to the couch was a pile of cloth fabric in all kind of colours, giving the room a different touch.

Amélie couldn't wait any longer and began to undress her, while she sunk her lips onto Lena's neck to caress her. Lena escaped a small moan under Amélie's repeated kisses and soft bites, leaving her only in her underwear now.

She was led by Amélie towards the couch, but in the last second it seemed that the French woman decided for a different destination and dropped Lena onto the pile of cloth. Amélie got rid of her shoes and most of her clothes and slowly approached towards Lena, like a cat surrounding a mouse.

Amélie's fingers played with the hem of Lena's panties until she pushed them carefully down. Starting from the ankles, Amélie bend forward to caress the inside of Lena's legs. Her pace was cruel and slow, leaving burning sensations every time her lips touched the brunettes pale skin.

“A-Ame”, Lena breathed. The heat started to rise in her, while her boss was still working her way up her legs.

With every new kiss that was placed, Amélie lingered longer, savoring the moments and fully knowing, that that her teasing drove Lena insane. In the moment Amélie reached her inner thigh she softly blew air over Lena's skin, making the British woman squirm under the unexpected sensation.

Her legs shifted slightly and she presser her back more into the pile of clothes, while her hands desperately tried to find a spot to hold onto between them.

“You like it, chérie?”, Amélie teased, her soft lips almost reached the destination were Lena wanted them the most right now.

“Y-yes”, Lena muttered. “Please, just fuck me already Ame!”

That was a bit louder than intended and Lena realized that, her eyes widening in embarrassment and excitement. Amélie let Lena watch, as she licked her finger and placed it once again on her lips.

“Oh Lena, aren't you eager today? Shhhh... or we might get caught”, Amélie cooed.

She put her hands on Lena's panties and pulled them slowly down her legs until she could lay them aside. They were already so damp, that Amélie started being more eager to please Lena.

Just the sight of Lena laying under her, bare and extremely vulnerable, made Amélie slightly shiver. She could feel her own wetness grow, just by watching her lover squirm under her touch.

She positioned her lovers legs on her shoulders, until she had better access to the final destination. Putting the legs aside she had enough place to rest her head between them with no problems at all.

Her fingertips carefully traced the outline of Lena's clit, slowly circling the knob until she could hear Lena's breathing getting heavier, while soft moan's escaped her.

When Amélie felt like Lena was wet enough she used her fingers to carefully part her lips and started to use her tongue. The Brit started trembling, at the moment she delved her tongue into Lena's core.

“Fuck, yes!”, Lena exhaled. Amélie paused for a moment and traced kisses upwards her thigh, which gave Lena the opportunity to unhook her bra, to toss it hastily aside.

She arched her back into the pile of cloth again and let her hands grope her perky breasts, where her nipples had already gotten hard by the arousal. Meanwhile Amélie made use of her tongue and increased her tempo.

She used one of her hands to carefully play with Lena's clit, making it easier to drive her over the edge. When Lena knew that she was close, her hands grabbed Amélie's head to press her even closer to her arching clit.

Suddenly they heard a knock on the door and someone tried to turn the handle, but it was abruptly stopped by the locked door.

“Hello, is someone in there?”, a female voice asked.

Lena's eyes widened by surprise and she desperately tried to gesture Amélie, that they had to stop or they would get caught. Amélie looked up between her legs and just winked devilishly while still continuing to eat her out. Even more, she increased the intensity, making it even harder for Lena to keep silent.

Lena shifted around, trying to suppress her moaning until it became so unbearable that she had to bit into her arm, letting her moans slowly fade out.

“I'm going to get the caretaker, in case something happened in there...”, they heard the voice from the door, followed by footsteps that led away.

“Ughhh...”, Lena finally moaned, not keeping it silent anymore. “Ame, p-please, we have to hurry.”

Amélie looked up and licked her lips clean.

“Your wish is my command, chérie”, she purred and slid her fingers into Lena's throbbing core.

Inflamed by the sudden new sensation Lena was gasping for air. Amélie didn't shy back from making her climax as fast as possible, in anticipation of them getting caught. She steadily increased her rhythm, while Lena's hips bucked back and forth.

“Fuck! I-I'm so close”, Lena muttered breathless.

Amélie finally used her free hand to draw circles around Lena's clit. After a few more thrusts with her fingers, she could feel how Lena's body suddenly got tense and she relished the sight of Lena being a trembling mess.

But they had to hurry now and Amélie knew that. It was a shame though, as she had gotten incredible wet herself, but that was a matter for a different opportunity.

She got up and slowly raked her fingers through Lena's hair, who was still breathing heavily after her climax.

“Chérie, hurry, it's time go to!”

After a short kiss, she swiftly picked up Lena's scattered cloth and helped her to get dressed properly.

“Now where is this god damned sock?”, Lena muttered angrily. She was denied to rest after her orgasm or even have some nice cuddling with Amélie. And on top of that they had to hurry now too.

_When the door opened the caretaker stood in front of it alongside Angela and Fareeha. One of the makeup artists wanted to enter the room and had gone to get them, luckily Amélie and Lena managed to get clothed just in time. For their excuse? Amélie just said they hadn't heard anyone and she needed a bit of rest after the draining show. The same could have been said for Lena, who had been under immense stress of suddenly being a model of the show._

_Even so Angela looked at them quite knowingly, especially at Lena's hair, she just smirked and let them pass. Before Amélie and Lena left the hall she could see Amélie bowing down to Lena's ear._

**“Let's continue this at home.”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that was the bonus!  
> This was actually the first and only chapter that was beta read of this fiction and you may notice it. Thanks for that to ProfessorStretch as well, it was immensely helpful <3


End file.
